gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Friday
Friday is a song that will be featured in the episode The Prom Queen and it will be sung by Artie, Puck, and Sam. It is originally performed by Rebecca Black and produced by Ark Music Factory. Rebecca Black received much criticism over the song, making it a viral sensation. Lyrics Sam: Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah Puck: 7am, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal) Seein’ everything, the time is goin’. Tickin’ on and on, (tickin' on and on) everybody’s rushin’ Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (I see my friends). Sam: Kickin’ in the front seat Sittin’ in the back seat Gotta make my mind up, Which seat can I take? Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend. Sam: ''' Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend. '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam: 7:45, we’re drivin’ on the highway Cruisin’ so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun, You know what it is I got this, you got this My friend is by my right end I got this, you got this (I got this) Now you know it Puck: Kickin’ in the front seat Sittin’ in the back seat (in the backseat) Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take? It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend Sam: ''' Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend Sam: Yesterday was Thursday , Thursday Today, it is Friday, Friday (Party) Puck: ''' We, we, we so excited, We so excited (Party) We gonna have a ball today '''Sam: Tomorrow is Saturday And Sunday comes afterwards I don’t want this weekend to end Artie: Yeah, yeah. Ar-tie, Artie Abrams So chillin’ in the front seat (In the front seat) In the back seat (In the back seat) I’m drivin’, cruisin’ (Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin’ lanes Wit’ a car up on my side (Woo!) (C’mon) Passin’ by is a school bus in front of me Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it’s Friday, it’s a weekend We gonna have fun, c’mon, c’mon, y’all Puck: It’s Friday, Friday (Friday!) Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend (oh, oh, oh) Sam: Friday, Friday (Yeah) Gettin’ down on Friday (Friday!) Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend (Oh, whoa) Puck: It’s Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend, weekend Sam: ''' Friday, Friday Gettin’ down on Friday Everybody’s lookin’ forward to the weekend '''Artie: Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Partyin’, partyin’ (Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin’ forward to the weekend! Video (s) thumb|300px|left|Original version.thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans